The present invention relates to a bending apparatus and a bending machine that bends a prescribed material, such as metal wires having a circular or rectangular cross section for forming motor coils (e.g. a flat rectangular wire), or rods, pipes, plates and the like. Particularly, the present invention relates to a bending apparatus and a bending machine that can perform bending of the material accurately by eliminating pull-in of the material that may occur when the material is bent.